The Last Year I See This
by CayMart
Summary: The Golden Trio's seventh year...This is my first posted HP fanfic Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Ronald Weasly

Hermione pulled out her ticket and sat down in the last compartment in the train. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was so glad to be going back after what had happened last year and she thought she would never see this train ever again. Ron Weasly pushed Hermione's and his own trunk into the overhead compartment. He then sat next to Hermione and smiled at Harry, who had just walked into the compartment. He settled down on the bench across from Ron and Hermione.

"You came back." Hermione smiled surprised.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be a lot easier to find the last four Horcruxes if I'm at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "Good to see you again mate." Ron expressed and clasped Harry on his shoulder. "We'd have missed you if you had decided not to come back. Especially Ginny, she's still in love with you." Ron finished. Harry smiled, " I still love her too, but I'm not going to let her get hurt for me." Harry said stubbornly. Ron grinned and looked thankful that Harry both still loved Ginny and wanted her to stay safe at his own self-sacrifice. Hermione settled back into the bench she was sitting on.

"How's your summer – OH MAN! Ron we forgot we have to go give the prefects their instructions. We nearly forgot, Harry we'll be right back." Hermione and Ron scooted out of the compartment. Harry was almost glad to see them leave. Ever since last year in school he hadn't wanted to return. He did dearly want to see his friends and most of all Ginny, but it reminded him to much of what had happened the previous year with Dumbledore…and Snape. Nothing would ever be the same Dumbledore was gone on Snape's accord. Harry more than ever hated Snape, not only because of what he had done to Dumbledore, but he had been the one who brought the message about the Potter's to Voldemort. He was the one who had betrayed his parents. He was the reason that Harry had no parents.

"Harry, Harrry. Wake up! WAKE UP!" Hermione's face came into view, she must have been the one talking. "What? What do you want?" Harry spoke.

"Oh nothing I was just making sure you were okay. Why were asleep?" Harry shrugged the question off and decided to talk to Ron about Quidditch. Hermione sat by the window watching for almost the last time the scenery of the countryside on the way to Hogwarts. She put her head back into the comfortable pillows of the bench. Ron looked over at her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Harry I've got a problem." Ron said quietly so Hermione could not hear in case she wasn't asleep.

"What is it?" Harry asked thinking it was a matter of life or death because they seemed to be the only problems these days.

"It's Hermione, Harry you know I've liked her ever since our first year here right?" Harry nodded "Well I really want to ask her out, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me what if she thinks I'm the biggest prat EVER and won't go out with me. What will I do?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Look Ron, I've seen the way she looks at you she's in love with you too Ron. I swear." Harry finished. Ron looked calmer than he did before asking Harry.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship over a relationship" Ron said.

"Yeah Ron, but think about it if you guys get serious enough," Harry leaned In closer "She could be Mrs. Ronald Weasly!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. Ron blushed bright red to the tips of is ears. What if Harry's right what if she liked me enough to get married to me when we're old enough! I know I'd be happy Ron blushed even redder and Harry laughed. Hermione moved a bit and Ron froze, while biting his lip. Harry smiled and shook his head and Ron was calm.

Ginny ran into their compartment.

"Harry! How was your summer?" Ginny asked smiling brightly.

"Fine Gin. How was yours?" Harry asked.

"Great, well except that you weren't around." Ginny frowned. Harry stood up and hugged her then bayed her sit next to him. She smiled and obliged. The talk of quidditch once again was born seeing as Hermione was fast asleep not there to say something negative about their favourite sport.

Hermione was deep in sleep until she heard a scream. She awoke with a start and saw Ginny sitting there, smiling radiantly.

"What the- what just happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Harry said he's going to make me quidditch captain when next year!" Ginny said still looking stunned. "Wow congratulations Gin. You'll do great." Hermione smiled. "Gosh my neck hurts from sleeping like this." She rubbed her neck. Ron smiled at a thought.

"Hey 'Mione you can lean your head on me," Ron said happily. Hermione grew a little pink and nodded. She curled up and laid her head in his lap, and fell fast asleep in instants. Ron jovially stroked her head and returned to the conversation.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. Except for the game of exploding snap in which Harry got his eyebrows blown off because the cards set fire. He just smiled and tapped his face restoring them to their original lustre. Ginny and Ron were laughing up a storm until they woke Hermione up and she glared.

About fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to arrive to Hogsmead station, Ginny went to her compartment to get changed. Harry, Ron and Hermione all pulled their robes on and Ron and Hermione pinned their head boy and head girl badges on.

"C'mon guys let's go get a carriage to ourselves." Hermione said to Ron and Harry. They climbed out of the train and looked down at the little first years. Hermione smiled as she directed one of them to Hagrid. They have nothing to worry about, yet hopefully none of them will get hurt. Hermione thought sadly. They walked around to the carriages and found one that the only occupants were Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ron climbed in first and helped Hermione in next, followed by Harry. They all sat down and began talking about their summers. Hermione was questionably quiet as she looked out of the window and into the blackening sky.


	2. First Day of Term

The First Day Of Term

A/n Thanks so much for the reviews they made me feel really great. :D

"Hermione look we've got our new schedule's for this year. Here I picked one up for you since you weren't at breakfast." Ron said handing her the new schedules.

" Oh, thanks Ron. I'm sorry I wasn't at breakfast I wasn't feeling to well." Hermione smiled. Harry walked in with Ginny they were laughing.

"We'd better get going for potions." Hermione spoke. Ron nodded and beckoned to Harry. They all walked down into the entrance hall. From there they walked down into the dungeons for Potions. Malfoy was there looking a little less than himself, with Blaise and Pansy. Everyone took their seats from last year and looked up at the blackboard where Professor Slughorn had posted a mystery potion. It had clues and whoever guessed it right wouldn't get homework tonight. Everyone figured Hermione was going to get it so they all worked twice as hard except for Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy they didn't care really.

" Bloody this is hard. Hermione have you gotten it yet?" Ron asked. Hermione shushed him and began to sigh. Finally she scribbled down and answer and went up to hand it to Professor Slughorn. Ron swore under his breath and then sat back looking defeated. Professor Slughorn smiled and said,

" This is correct Miss Granger it is the actually not describing a potion it is in _fact _describing how your memories get when they are in a pensive. Ten points to Gryffindor, now on to the lesson." Harry gaped how had _he_ not have thought about that because he had more than once gone into other people's memories when they were in the pensive. The rest of the lesson they talked about how you could take memories or thoughts out of your own head or others' and see them as if you were there. Harry zoned out and started to think about the remaining Horcruxes. Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, then there was the Hufflepuff cup, and perhaps the Slytherin locket. (Although that might have been destroyed by R.A.B whoever that was) His thoughts were brought back when the class was dismissed and Ron shook him out of his glazed state. Harry followed Ron and Hermione at a distance. Ron and Hermione walked up into the entrance hall and then onto the grand staircase, to Transfiguration class where Professor McGonnagal was talking to the class about changing cats into food. Hermione was listening to her every word while Harry and Ron were playing hangman.

"B" guessed Harry again. Ron shook his head, placed b, next to j, p, and f. Then he placed another arm on Harry's already one-armed body.

"Your turn," Harry whispered.

"Hmm…. p?" Harry nodded and wrote the "p" into the second box of the word. Ron gestured his head to Harry indicating it was his turn.

"M?" Harry asked quietly. Ron wrote M in the third box next to I and a. The game went on throughout the whole class, Ron got his and it said Spiders Eat You. Harry got almost all of his and what he got read I am hu (three spaces) y.

"LUNCH! Thank God! I'm so hungry I think I'm starving. Hmmm…looks like we have fresh strawberries today." Ron said and ran into the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione walked in with Harry who seemed a little out of it. Hermione sat next Ron and Harry sat on the other side of her. Ron started shovelling food into his mouth and could barely talk to Hermione who was trying to hold a conversation about how hard N.E.W.T.'s were going to be. She started to elaborate on potions when Ron held up a finger.

"Hermione can I get one split second that we're _not _talking about school?"

"Sorry Ron. This year's going to be hard even for the best of us and I think that, oh never mind nobody ever listens and nobody ever will." Hermione sighed and started up to the library. Harry looked over at Ron and gave him the thumbs up and then turned back to Ginny and began talking about tryouts again. Ron grabbed his book bag and ran up after Hermione. When he got to the library Hermione had already disappeared into one of the tall bookshelves, Ron ran after her. Hermione had her nose in a book that looked particularly dull and long.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but I just don't want to _have _to think about exams especially since it's just our first day of term." Ron said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have started talking though. We always seem to fight when either of us says anything anyways. So I should've known to keep my mouth shut." Hermione said as put the book back and jotted down a note onto a piece of paper and started out of the library. Ron stood there for a moment and then slapped his face. Ron, you freak you could've said something, but no you had to be little mister insensitive. He walked off to his next class and met up with Harry there.

"C'mon Harry our desk's over here." Ron said and walked over to the opposite side of where Hermione's desk was positioned.

"Harry I could've done something, but no. I had to be a insensitive wart **_again._**" Ron spoke angrily.

"Ron, it's okay, you've got all year." Harry said then after Ron wasn't listening anymore he whispered "I hope."

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower following Ron. Professor Flitwick had given them loads of homework that they had to finish before the next class. Ron took one of the more comfortable chairs by the fire and started his essay. Hermione walked in half an hour later from her Arithmancy class with more homework than both of them. She sat down in another of the three chairs by the fire and started right away on a page of her equations.

"Oy! Hermione did you finish your charms essay? I was wondering if you could help me if you did." Ron asked."Ronald, I've just gotten back from my lessons when do think I would've gotten that done?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and started back on the essay. Harry finished and went to post the times for quidditch try-outs on the announcement board.

"Hermione." Ron went to sit next to her. "I really am sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't being very…umm…sensitive. I suppose." Ron said.

"It's all right we all have our days. Anyways I think I'm going to turn in and finish this later. 'Night Ron" She said. Hermione gathered her bag she looked at Ron who had just formally given her an apology, and she hugged him. He blushed up to his ears, she turned slightly pink and ran up to bed.


End file.
